At Crossroads
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: When Sasha woke up, she found herself in a golden plain with friends of her past waiting for her. She later finds out that she has a chance whether to live, or die. (Non/canon)


**Heyo! So I'm still upset about Sasha's death. R.I.P Potato Girl. So I decided to write this story to help cheer me up a bit. I did two different endings because I couldn't choose which one to do. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 ** **I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isyama. If I did, I wouldn't have made Sasha die.****

* * *

As Sasha slowly started to drift off into eternal slumber, a thought went through her mind. ' _Dang it, I didn't get to have any supper.'_

The cries from Mikasa and Armin grew dim as Sasha floated into eternal darkness.

Or so she thought.

Sasha's eyes widened as a white light glowed behind her. The glow got brighter and brighter to the point where Sasha had to close her eyes at the sudden brightness.

When she opened them, Sasha saw she was in a golden plain of wheat, which made her start to drool cause she was so hungry at the moment.

Before Sasha could even start to eat the wheat (yes, she was _that_ hungry) she heard a voice calling out her name. "Sasha!"

Sasha paused in her activity to turn her head and see…..

"M-Marco?!" She stuttered as she stared in shock at her friend who had died no more than four years ago.

Marco smiled at her. "Hey Sasha!"

Sasha could only open and close her mouth as another voice broke through the silence. "Gosh, you look like a fish when you're doing that."

Sasha turned her head in the other direction. "Ymir!" She sputtered out, as the brunette just gave her an unimpressed look.

"Really? You see me and you start to spit?" She jokingly asked, causing Sasha to go bright red in embarrassment.

"I…..I just-" Sasha tried to say, until someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave her alone Ymir, don't make her any more embarrassed." A voice scolded her. Ymir just shrugged in response.

Sasha jumped away from the person who had touched her, her body ready to fight as instinct took over. She blinked at the person before her. "Bertholdt!"

Bertholdt gave her a sheepish smile and a small wave. "Hi."

Sasha looked at the three. "Wait, where am I?!" She asked.

Sasha frowned as the three looked away from her. "Sasha…...you died." Marco replied uneasily.

Her eyes widened in shock at the news. "...What?" She breathed out.

"You died Sasha, you were shot in the chest. Straight through the heart I might add." Ymir said.

Sasha could only stare at the ground as her mind processed the information given to her, she collapsed on the ground from the giving of her knees. "No…."

Bertholdt whacked Marco and Ymir over the head. "Idiots, you should have told her the other news." Bertholdt exclaimed.

Sasha looked up. "Huh, what other news?" She asked.

"Ymir sorta exaggerated by saying the bullet went 'straight through the heart'," Bertholdt said, doing quotation marks for effect as Ymir just scoffed.

Sasha just blinked. "What?"

The previous Colossal titan let out a sigh. "In simpler terms, you have the chance to chose whether you want to live, or die."

"But you'll have to choose wisely," Marco interjected. "You can choose to stay here and visit everyone who died. Or go back to the world of the living and go through a slow, painful recovery."

"Wow Marco," Ymir sarcastically said. "Way to add salt to the wound."

"Hey! At least I am saying this to her now instead of her experiencing it if she goes back with no knowledge of her injuries!" Marco said in defense.

"Sorry Freckled Jesus-oh sorry, Marco." Ymir retorted with a smirk.

"I heard that!"

Bertholdt pinched the bridge of his nose as the two started to argue. "Do they always bicker like this?" Sasha asked.

"Every. Single. Day," Bertholdt muttered. "You can say they are like an old married couple, or children whining over a toy."

"Hey!" The two yelled.

"Well, at least you know what it's like to have children." Sasha unhelpfully remarked.

"Yeah, and now I don't even want any children." Bertholdt said. He cleared his throat. "Back to the point." Bertholdt turned to look at Sasha. "Sasha, do you want to live? Or do you want to die?"

Sasha pondered the idea. ' _Do I want to die?'_ She thought. ' _I mean, I'll be leaving all my friends behind in the real world to mourn my loss.'_

' _But if I live. I'll have to go through this pain and might even die the next day.'_ Her thoughts screamed pros and cons of living or dying.

' _But what is it that I want?'_

* * *

 _Where She Lives._

* * *

Sasha looked at the three. "I want to live." She declared.

"Your...sure about this?" Ymir asked.

Sasha nodded her head in determination. "Definitely. I want to live, even though I could die tomorrow."

Bertholdt smiled. "Okay. Sasha Braus, prepare to go back to the world of the living."

As Sasha felt the wind pick up around her, she heard them say something to her. "Tell Jean that he should try cutting his hair and shaving in order to impress Mikasa!" Marco yelled.

"Tell Historia that I still want to marry her!" Ymir shouted.

"Tell everyone they're doing great and to keep moving forward!" Bertholdt said.

As white light enfluged Sasha's field of vision, she saw her three friends smiling at her before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Sasha woke up to Armin and Mikasa above her with tears going down their cheeks. "What happened?" She asked, catching the two's attention.

"SASHA!" The two yelled, immediately hugging her in relief as they started to cry tears of joy.

"Owie!" Sasha whined. "I'm still injured, might I remind you!"

The two quickly let go of her. "Right, right. Sorry" Armin sheepishly said.

"You stopped breathing for a couple of seconds and we thought you were gone," Mikasa exclaimed. "How are you alive?"

"I…." Sasha then remembered the three. "I was visited by a couple of friends."

The two stared at her in shock. "Friends, who exactly?" Armin asked.

"Marco, Ymir, and Bertholdt," Sasha replied. "Oh, and tell Jean that Marco says that he should cut his hair and shave in order to impress you, Mikasa."

Mikasa blushed at that, thinking that Jean had stopped crushing on her a while ago.

Yeah, he won't stop loving her.

"Ymir says she still wants to marry Historia." Sasha continued.

"Yeah, that sounds like her," Armin remarked with a grin. "And what about Bertholdt?"

Sasha paused. "He said were doing great and to keep moving forward."

"Well, we're glad you're back Sasha," Mikasa exclaimed. "Supper is ready."

Sasha felt drool coming from her mouth. "Well what are you two waiting for! Help me carefully get to the dinner table. Cause I'm starving!"

At that, Armin and Mikasa laughed. ' _Huh, I'm glad I lived to see this,'_ Sasha thought as she was helped up. ' _Even if I die tomorrow, I'm glad I spent the night with the people I care about.'_

* * *

 _Where She Dies_

* * *

Sasha looked at three. "I want to...stay dead."

The three looked at her in shock. "Do you...really want this?" Marco asked.

"I mean, I'll have to go through this all this pain if I live," Sasha said. "And if I accidentally reopen the wound in battle. There's no immediate medical attention for me and I'll die."

The three looked at each other before Bertholdt spoke first. "Alright. Sasha Braus, you'll stay in the world of the dead with us."

Sasha felt something inside her snap as distant cries reached her ears. Realizing she died and her friends were crying for her, Sasha allowed the tears to go down her cheeks.

Ymir walked over, and gave Sasha a hug. "I know, we all went through the same thing as you did. Some even worse than you. But," Ymir pulled herself away for Sasha so she could see her face. "That's just all a part of life. We live, and then we die."

Sasha nodded. "Yeah, it's all just part of our cycle."

Ymir gave her a small smile. "Exactly. Now come on. We have to go and see the others. Plus we also have to prepare for this big banquet when _everybody_ comes here."

Sasha's ears caught the word 'banquet'. "You mean there's going to be food?!" She asked.

Marco just laughed. "Well of course, you don't think we never eat! Did you?"

"Kinda." Sasha sheepishly admitted.

"Come on, You're going to love it here." Bertholdt reminded her.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Sasha declared passionately. But even though she walked with the others in a world full of light, she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of sadness inside of her.

' _Sometimes, we have to make choices in life, and learn to not regret them. For we are the ones who made them.'_ Sasha thought.


End file.
